


Una nueva Tuchanka

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard y Garrus sienten que tienen pendiente una visita a Tuchanka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una nueva Tuchanka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) en el [](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/profile)[**aisinfronteras**](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/) 2013\. Publicado originalmente [aquí](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/85517.html).

La comandante Shepard nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo libre. Prácticamente toda su vida había sido una carrera de proporciones indescriptibles, sin ni un minuto que malgastar, siempre yendo de un lado a otro, de misión en misión, y con la inevitable sensación de estar llegando terriblemente _tarde_ , fuera lo que fuera. Shepard había sabido en lo que estaba metiendo cuando empezó su carrera como militar (aunque, eso sí, no recordaba haber aceptado también tener que llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de la guerra contra los segadores), pero a la larga era inevitable que aquellos años al pie del cañón le pasaran su correspondiente factura.

Ahora todo aquello había quedado muy atrás, cubierto por una capa de acontecimientos tan cruciales y desconcertantes que, vistos bajo la cálida luz de aquellas soleadas mañanas, habían llegado a parecer casi irreales. Los segadores eran ya un problema del pasado y, con media galaxia destruida y en estado de reconstrucción, la comandante Shepard había pasado a ser sencillamente ‘Shepard’, una militar retirada en una tranquila casa muy alejada del interminable vaivén de la política galáctica.

Garrus y ella habían sabido desde mucho antes de que todo acabara que, tras la guerra, iban a mantenerse al margen. Garrus había opinado, no sin razón, que Shepard tenía aquel descanso muy merecido, y ella había estado de acuerdo. Sería una despreciable mentira decir que nunca lo echaba de menos, que su cuerpo no requería de vez en cuando el estallido de adrenalina que solía acompañar el inicio de una misión… pero era consciente de que lo que había recibido a cambio era mil veces mejor. Y la cálida presencia de Garrus, a su lado cada mañana al despertarse, era la encargada de recordarle la suerte que tenía.

Su nueva rutina distaba mucho de la que siempre había tenido, por no decir que era prácticamente opuesta: levantarse tranquilamente, desayunar (habitualmente con una grata conversación) y dedicar la mañana a tareas cotidianas o a lo que fuera que le apeteciera. Aquella sensación de libertad y de poder perder el tiempo con cosas poco cruciales había sido nueva para ella, pero no le había costado demasiado tiempo empezar a apreciarla.

Sin embargo, el momento favorito de Shepard solían ser las tardes, a pesar de que la de aquel día había sido ciertamente sencilla y poco destacable. Desde hacía un número nada despreciable de días, Shepard había estado insistiéndole a Garrus en salir a correr juntos; no demasiada distancia, había prometido (apenas unos cuantos kilómetros), pero lo suficiente para empezar a mejorar aquella resistencia que había perdido. Había algo en ella que la empujaba a querer recuperar su anterior forma física, la que tenía la Shepard que no paraba ni un momento. Garrus la había sonreído al oír por primera vez aquella sugerencia, poniéndole suavemente un mechón rojizo por detrás de la oreja, y había asentido con la cabeza. Después de todo, lo entendía perfectamente. Salvar la galaxia (una vez más, debería añadir) había tenido un alto precio para Shepard y, aunque en su mayoría había conseguido recuperarse de sus terribles heridas, seguía echando de menos la fuerza y la resistencia a las que el entrenamiento de la Alianza la había acostumbrado.

Así que ambos habían pasado la tarde en un interminable sprint bajo la anaranjada luz de la puesta de sol. Habían vuelto a casa algunas horas más tarde completamente agotados; Shepard tenía las mejillas con aquel rubor propio de los humanos cuando se sobreesfuerzan y que Garrus había aprendido a reconocer después de tantos años a su lado. Con el tiempo (y también gracias a cierta investigación en la Extranet, eso había que admitirlo), había descubierto que aquélla era también una señal de vergüenza en los humanos, pero Garrus no recordaba haberla observado nunca en Shepard. También había habido una pequeña discusión hacia el final, cuando él había insistido en que la había dejado ganar en aquella última carrera para que ambos pudieran ir a cenar de una buena vez. Dicha afirmación no era del todo cierta, evidentemente. Garrus lo había hecho simplemente para picarla y, aunque ambos lo sabían, el intercambio de frases agudas era algo de lo que disfrutaban y que se prolongó hasta prácticamente después de la cena. Pero si la tarde había sido buena, la noche (¿o quizá deberían decir “madrugada”?) también había demostrado ser un éxito rotundo. O, al menos, lo era hasta que sucedió algo bastante inusual en aquellos días.

Ambos estaban aún tumbados en la cama, sumidos en aquel sueño ligero pero agradable de quien no quiere dormirse aún aunque deba hacerlo. Shepard notaba la calidez del cuerpo de Garrus junto a ella, el sutil sonido de su respiración acompasada, el suave tacto de su mano rozándole la piel del brazo en la oscuridad; y aquellas eran las únicas cosas que merecían su total atención. Por eso, aunque el sonido fue muy débil, en el silencio de la habitación se escuchó tan ruidoso como un disparo. Shepard entreabrió los ojos, permitiendo que el brumoso contorno de los muebles de la habitación en penumbra empezara a dibujarse ante sus ojos. Había sido un pequeño ‘bip’ el que la había alejado de su duermevela, haciéndose eco entre las paredes del cuarto; un sonido muy familiar en otro tiempo pero que ahora era claramente inusual. Su garganta emitió, de forma prácticamente involuntaria, un gruñido de descontento, y cerró los ojos para abandonarse al sueño una vez más.

Tras lo que habían parecido apenas unos pocos segundos, el molesto ‘bip’ insistió. Garrus se revolvió en la cama, llevándose una mano a los diminutos ojos entrecerrados en una clara señal de que se negaba a abandonar el sueño, incluso a pesar de aquella continuada interrupción. La manta se le deslizó levemente por su hombro cuando se dio la vuelta, destapándole parcialmente hasta que Shepard volvió a colocarla en su lugar entre sueños, de forma completamente instintiva.

A Shepard no le costó demasiado recuperar la consciencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que el sonido provenía de su pad de datos. En otro tiempo, había sido muy habitual que sonara constantemente, incluso en mitad de la noche, día tras día; pero ahora los pitidos de su terminal portátil aparecían en una cantidad mucho más controlable, y eran indudablemente mucho más gratos de recibir. Aún demasiado dormida para sentir sorpresa, Shepard necesitó un par de segundos para conseguir que sus ojos se acostumbraran al torrente de luz que emanaba de la pantalla de su pad de datos. Cuando sus pupilas empezaron auto regularse para poder distinguir las letras, Shepard descubrió que, efectivamente, había recibido un mensaje:

 

 **Para:** Shepard, J.  
 **De:** Wrex, U.  
 **Asunto:** Ataque inminente

_Shepard:_

_Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo era tu cara. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y sé que has estado recuperándote y todas esas cosas, pero ya es hora de dejarlo claro: estás invitada a pasarte por Tuchanka. Quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos, porque todo es gracias a ti. Nada de esto sería posible sin lo que hiciste, y lo sabes._

_No pensaba que hiciera falta decirlo, pero arrastra tu culo hasta aquí si no quieres que vaya a buscarte yo mismo._

_Tu amigo,_

_Wrex_

_P.D. Espero que el título del mensaje llamara lo suficiente tu atención como para que dejaras de hacerte arrumacos con Garrus y te dignaras a abrirlo. Hehe._

 

Shepard parpadeó repetidamente, conteniendo al mismo tiempo las irremediables ganas de dejar escapar una carcajada. Releyó el email una vez más, sólo por gusto, recreándose en aquellas palabras que tenían el sello inconfundible de Wrex.

—Más vale que sea algo bueno. —La voz de Garrus, contaminada por la característica bruma del sueño, se hizo oír en el silencio de la habitación—. Un chiste nuevo sobre oficiales de la Alianza que entran en un bar de la Ciudadela o un cupón de descuento para aquel rifle que vimos el otro día, cuanto menos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es algo incluso mejor?

Aquella declaración llamó la atención de Garrus, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos definitivamente para dedicarle a Shepard una mirada interrogante. Ella se inclinó ligeramente por toda respuesta, besándole en la boca con suavidad. Fue un beso largo y lento, con los ojos repletos de sueño cerrados fuertemente pero el resto de sentidos muy despiertos. El roce de su piel, cálida y firme, le provocó un hormigueo agradable en el pecho, haciendo que sintiera la necesidad de respirar profundamente. Era curioso, pero aquella reacción que Garrus provocaba en ella no había variado ni un ápice su intensidad en todo aquel tiempo.

Entonces Shepard se separó ligeramente de él para pasarle el pad de datos, y la reacción de Garrus cuando finalmente puso los ojos en la pequeña pantalla y leyó el mensaje también fue impagable.

—Bueno —soltó él, con una lentitud calculada para poder recrearse en las palabras—. A todas luces, parece que tenemos una visita pendiente a Tuchanka.

Shepard desvió hacia él una mirada repleta de significado. Sus labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa divertida, mientras alargaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad: —Está claro que sí.

***

La lanzadera trazó un brusco vaivén. Shepard se agarró firmemente al asidero del techo, luchando por no perder el equilibrio.

—No recordaba que estos trastos se movieran tantísimo —comentó Garrus, con un bufido divertido.

Ella asintió, sin poder evitar la persistente idea que intentaba instalarse en su mente: la de que aquella escena tenía un aire ciertamente familiar. Faltaba la armadura, y probablemente también una generosa cantidad de armas y munición, pero por lo demás, el paralelismo era digno de mención. A pesar de aquel breve momento de nostalgia por el servicio activo, Shepard sabía que tanto ella como su cuerpo ya habían dado más de lo que se les podía pedir.

—¿Rememorando viejos tiempos, Shepard? —Pareció que Garrus le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, cosa que no era del todo impensable. Ella le devolvió una mirada cálida, incluso risueña, que le cortó la respiración. Shepard siempre desprendía esa aura de intensidad, aquélla que le había llamado la atención desde el principio y que más tarde empezó a adorar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Parece que ha pasado una eternidad —asintió ella, desviando los ojos hacia las lejanas montañas del planeta, que ya se dibujaban ante sus ojos—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella primera vez que vinimos juntos a Tuchanka?

—Por supuesto que sí — repuso Garrus—. Era una roca de desperdicios hecha una pena… y mírala ahora.

Shepard volvió la cabeza, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Garrus hasta las pequeñas ventanas. Tuchanka, revelándose en toda su grandeza a través de los cristales sucios de la lanzadera, era un espectáculo para la vista. Sus estructuras y montañas se alzaban imponentes bajo el brillante sol, con toda la majestuosidad que les otorgaban su antigüedad y su reciente reconstrucción. A pesar de la falta de agua a simple vista y del clima seco y arenoso, el lugar irradiaba vida y esperanza, daba igual donde se posaran sus ojos. Todo en Tuchanka seguía siendo marrón y naranja, aunque la antigua comandante no pudo evitar notar que en algunas zonas empezaba a vislumbrarse un tímido rastro verdoso.

Y Shepard de repente sintió una sensación agradable colándose en su pecho. Porque no podía estar más agradecida por poder estar allí, contemplando una Tuchanka muy distinta de la que siempre habían conocido. Con Garrus a su lado, como siempre había estado: junto a ella en los momentos clave, como una cálida y reconfortante presencia sin la que pocas cosas hubieran tenido sentido.

La lanzadera tomó tierra en lo que fue un aterrizaje algo brusco pero difícilmente destacable. Una suave brisa la golpeó nada más bajar, revolviendo algunos mechones de pelo por delante de sus ojos; detalle que ella ignoró, con la vista aún puesta en las lejanas formas del paisaje. El resplandeciente sol de Tuchanka le arrancaba a su pelo destellos color naranja brillante, y el cálido aire llenaba sus pulmones, recordándole que, incluso a pesar de la sustancial mejora, no había dejado de ser el mismo planeta que conoció hacía años.

Tras la breve contemplación, Shepard y Garrus intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Una de ésas que decía muchas cosas, que ni siquiera necesitaba más para hacerse entender, ni para saber que lo que estaban viendo quedaría en sus retinas para siempre, como si estuvieran contemplando el futuro justo ante sus ojos.

—¡Shepard! —exclamó entonces una voz familiar, imposible de confundir.

Ella sonrió anticipadamente al escucharlo, aunque sus ojos aún no habían visto al propietario de aquella voz. Sólo hizo falta un segundo más para que Wrex se lanzara contra ella, atrapándola en un enérgico abrazo que la ex comandante resistió estoicamente.

—¡Veo que sigues tan fuerte como siempre, a pesar de todo! —exclamó Wrex, con lo que probablemente debía ser el mejor cumplido para un krogan, dándole un manotazo cariñoso en el hombro—. ¡Ya era hora de que os dignarais a aparecer por aquí, maldita sea! ¡Llevamos meses esperando vuestra visita!

—¿Se suponía que teníamos que venir? —comentó Garrus, con cierto punto burlón—. Y yo que pensaba que me había deshecho del todo de tu refinado sentido del humor.

—¡Garrus! —Wrex le dedicó una sonora carcajada—. ¿Deshaceros de mí? Mira que siempre has sido gracioso…

—Es uno de sus puntos fuertes —intervino Shepard, cruzándose de brazos, divertida ante toda la escena—. Gracias por la invitación, Wrex. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Tuchanka?

—No podrían ir mejor, Shepard, aunque aún quede mucho por hacer. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir tan rápidamente a vernos.

—Cualquiera se retrasa después del email que nos enviaste —señaló Garrus, muy acertadamente. En su rostro se formó el equivalente a una amplia sonrisa—. Aunque no lo parezca después de tantas misiones suicidas, seguimos apreciando la vida.

Shepard y él volvieron a cruzar una mirada divertida. Sin duda, Wrex no era alguien a quien fuera sabio enfadar, a pesar de su actual buen carácter y su antigua amistad; aunque el comentario no era nada más que uno de los acostumbrados intercambios de frases ingeniosas entre Garrus y Wrex. Shepard iba a volver a intervenir para preguntarle a Wrex por Bakara, puesto que lo último que sabía de ella era que estaba viajando por las regiones más remotas de Tuchanka para conseguir aliados pero, antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, algo la interrumpió. Por el rabillo del ojo, Shepard captó una pequeña figura borrosa aproximándose a toda velocidad; pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida (después de todo, sus reflejos ya no eran lo que solían ser) para evitar que impactara contra ella, haciendo que prácticamente perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡WRANG! —bramó Wrex. Extendió uno de sus enormes brazos para coger al causante de la interrupción, que no era otro que lo que parecía un pequeño krogan en miniatura.

—Auch. Eso duele. —Shepard esbozó una sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron al momento en el pequeño, que luchaba por deshacerse del firme agarre de los brazos de Wrex—. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Los ojos de Wrex destilaban orgullo cuando volvió a dejar al pequeño krogan en tierra firme y dijo solemnemente: —Shepard, éste es Wrang. Mi hijo mayor.

La comandante asintió con la cabeza, embargada súbitamente por contenida emoción. Se agachó para poner sus ojos al mismo nivel que los de aquel diminuto e inquieto krogan, que le devolvía una mirada fuerte e impactante. Ahí estaba. El futuro de los krogan, vivo y radiante ante ella.

—Hola, Wrang —susurró Shepard, con la voz rompiéndosele involuntariamente a media frase. Garrus puso una mano sobre su hombro, suavemente, en un gesto que decía más que cualquier palabra—. Encantada de conocerte.

Pareció que el pequeño krogan iba a responder pero, en vez de eso, le devolvió una sonrisa pícara, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a cargar contra ella, dándole un nuevo cabezazo en el pecho con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien tan pequeño.

—¡JA! —Wrex dejó escapar una carcajada—. ¡Le has caído bien al crío!

—Está claro que ha sacado el genio de su padre —comentó Shepard, incorporándose con una sonrisa. Wrang volvió a escudarse tímidamente en la imponente figura de Wrex, en lo que parecía un clásico movimiento infantil ante la presencia de extraños (aunque fueran extraños a los que acabara de dar un cabezazo con total impunidad).

—¡Claro que sí, es un Urdnot! —recordó Wrex, con orgullo—. Aún tenéis que conocer a sus hermanos. Todos querrán ver a la gran comandante Shepard y al oficial Vakarian, después de lo mucho que han oído hablar de ellos. Además, tendréis que enseñarles cómo se pelea de verdad.

—¿Sus hermanos? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo —comentó Garrus, divertido.

—¡Claro que no! —soltó Wrex, con aquel tono que indicaba que consideraba su respuesta muy evidente—. Cuanto antes, mejor. Hacen falta muchos krogans en Tuchanka.

Shepard asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole a Wrex y al crío una mirada repleta de cariño: —Me alegro mucho de veros. A los dos.  
El krogan asintió, con los ojos relucientes. E iba a decir algo; algo que Shepard ya sabía qué era, pero no hizo falta. Después de todo, los krogans no solían ser unos oradores particularmente elocuentes, y Wrex ya había hecho suficiente en ese sentido. Así que, en vez de eso, les dio a Garrus y a ella sendas palmadas en el hombro y preguntó, enérgicamente: —Os quedaréis durante unos cuantos días, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no se nos estará permitida una negativa —aventuró Garrus, con aquel tono socarrón tan característico de él que Shepard adoraba hasta la saciedad.

Wrex se tomó su tiempo para esbozar una amplia sonrisa antes de responder: —Exactamente.

—No sé por qué, me lo imaginaba.

Wrex le dedicó una mirada ciertamente divertida, una de tantas en aquel día. Y dándole una palmadita al pequeño Wrang para hacerle avanzar, les hizo a sus invitados una señal para que le siguieran, adentrándose en el inexpugnable territorio de aquella Tuchanka que destilaba una innegable sensación de esperanza.


End file.
